Wind beneath my Wings
by Sarana
Summary: Manchmal reicht nur ein Ereignis und nichts ist mehr, wie es einmal war.


Wind beneath my Wings

Prolog

Regen. Wiedereinmal prasselt er an meine Fensterscheibe. Schnell gleiten die Tropfen an ihr hinunter und sammeln sich draußen auf dem Fensterbrett, ehe sie auch von diesem langsam in die Tiefe fallen, hinunter auf das Gras im Garten.

Ich habe mir schon über alles mögliche Gedanken gemacht: Über die Natur, die Technologie, die wir Menschen erfunden haben, das Weltall, über Gefühle und natürlich auch über das Wetter, denn das ist das einzige, was konstant bleibt in meinem Leben, es kommt immer wieder, egal was ich tue...

Und, ja, auch über die Menschen. Wie sie so sind und warum sie so sind wie sie sind, was sie dazu gebracht hat, ihre Beweggründe, ihre Ziele und Hoffnungen. Schnell habe ich jedoch herausgefunden, dass die Menschen die unberechenbarsten Wesen dieses Planeten sind und so lasse ich es lieber. Es gibt schließlich auch noch wichtigeres.

Ich ziehe meine Bettdecke etwas höher, bis sie mir knapp übers Kinn geht und kuschle mich in sie hinein. Am Anfang war sie noch recht hart, nicht so kuschelig wie ich sie immer gerne habe: weich und sanft, aber das ist nach jedem Waschgang so und ich habe mich inzwischen daran gewöhnt.

Menschen gewöhnen sich an viele Dinge: An die Hektik und den Stress, den sie in ihrer Arbeit und in der Familie haben, an lärmende Autos, an das Läuten von Handys und an die schlechte Luft in Städten. Doch an das Wetter gewöhnen sie sich nie, das wird für sie nie zum Alltag. Immer wieder ist das ihr liebsten Mecker-Thema und das obwohl sie wissen, dass sie daran nichts ändern können.

Naja, wie gesagt: Menschen eben. Die Zeit ist auch ein Thema, über das sie gerne schimpfen: „Warum muss die Zeit immer so schnell vergehen?", fragen sie sich. „Ach könnten wir sie nur anhalten!", jammern sie. Ich habe das schon vor 4 Jahren aufgegeben. Man kann die Zeit ebenso wenig beherrschen wie das Wetter....

Ein Blitz durchzuckt den dunklen Himmel und Donner grollt unheilvoll, die unverkennbaren Zeichen eines anfangenden Gewitters. Mittlerweile mag ich sie. Früher habe ich mich immer vor Angst in der Speisekammer versteckt, dort habe ich dann das Licht angemacht und eine Tafel Schokolade oder Gummibärchen gegessen, schließlich sollen diese Süßigkeiten glücklich machen, wie ich einmal gelesen habe und bis jetzt haben sie immer geholfen.

Gummibärchen und Schokolade.....schon lange habe ich keines von beiden mehr gegessen. Und das nicht wegen Karies oder Übergewicht, oh nein davon bin ich meilenweit entfernt! Hier gibt es selten süße Sachen, außer mal zu Weihnachten und da bin ich schon immer über Plätzchen riesig froh.

Die kleine blaue Uhr auf meinem Nachtkästchen zeigt fünf vor zwölf an, also wird es bald Mittagessen geben. Ich bin gespannt, was die Köche heute kredenzt haben. So richtig begeistert bin ich ja immer noch nicht von dem Essen hier, aber es ist nun mal wie es ist und man gewöhnt sich nach einiger Zeit daran. Ein Fünf-Gänge-Menü darf man hier aber nicht erwarten.

Pünktlich um Zwölf steht Mina in meinem Zimmer, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und das wohlbekannte ockerfarbene Tablett in der Hand. „Na gut geschlafen?", fragt sie mich. „Ja, danke." „Lass es dir schmecken!", sagt sie und geht. Schwester Mina ist nett, ich mag sie sehr, nur leider hat sie meistens keine Zeit zum Reden - Aber so ist das nun einmal in einem Krankenhaus.

Wie jeden Tag stehen die Tabletten links vom Teller mit der Hauptspeise in einem kleinen Becher. Eine Rote, eine Blaue und eine ganz große Weiße die ich überhaupt nicht mag. Einmal hatte ich sie nicht geschluckt aber was danach kam hat mich eines besseren gelehrt und so nehme ich sie jetzt brav ein. Auch wenn ich es hasse. Kennt irgendwer eigentlich jemanden der Tabletten liebt? Ich nicht, aber ich glaube, ich zähle auch nicht mit dazu.

Brav esse ich den Kartoffelbrei, das kleine Stück Fleisch und meinen Nachtisch, einen blauen Wackelpudding. Den roten Früchtetee finde ich eigentlich auch nicht mal so übel. Schwester Mina wird sich freuen, heute haben ich alles aufgegessen und bestimmt schenkt sie mir dafür wieder ein Bonbon.

Doch zu meiner Enttäuschung kommt Mina nicht. Schwester Margarete sagt, dass sie heute Nachmittag frei hätte. Naja, was solls. Wie sagt man so schön: Sei dir niemals sicher! Ja, das hätte ich wohl auch nicht sein sollen denke ich traurig. Meinen Multivitaminsaft, den mir Schwester Margarete auf das Nachtkästchen gestellt hat schaue ich erst zwei Stunden später an und mit Mühe schenke ich mir einen Becher voll ein. Ich bin heute einfach zu erschöpft.

Am Nachmittag jedoch hellt sich meine Laune wieder etwas auf: Schwester Rosette kommt! Nur ist Rosette keine Krankenschwester, sondern richtige Schwester, genauer gesagt: Ordensschwester! Schwester Rosette ist mit Schwester Mina die einzige Person, die ich richtig gerne habe und mit der ich reden kann. Rosette erzählt mir immer allerhand Geschichten oder bringt Mangas mit die wir dann zusammen lesen, für eine Schwester ist sie echt super drauf!

Um halb Sechs muss auch sie leider wieder gehen, wobei ich es diesmal gar nicht mehr mitbekomme, ich schlafe nämlich schon seit einer Stunde, erschöpft vom Zuhören und Lachen.

**1. Chapter**

Dieser Morgen ist anders. Ich erkenne es nicht am Wetter, oder an den Schwestern, nein, denn diese sind noch nicht einmal gekommen um mich zu wecken. Ich erkenne es an meinen Schmerzen und es ist erst kurz nach 5 Uhr wie ich nach einem Blick auf meine Uhr erkenne.

Ich überlege ob ich läuten soll.... entscheide mich dann aber noch bis sechs zu warten, sollte es schlimmer werden kann ich ja immer noch läuten, aber jetzt....keine Ahnung, ich glaube jetzt will ich einfach noch meine Ruhe haben. Wie sich das anhört... eigentlich hab ich den ganzen Tag meine Ruhe.... Besuch bekomme ich so gut wie nie.... die Schwestern zählen schließlich nicht, auch nicht Schwester Rosette! Besuch ist etwas was man von Leuten bekommt die sich um einen Sorgen, die einen lieben und die man vermisst. Nicht das sich die Schwester nicht um mich sorgen würden oder so, aber es ist dennoch etwas anderes.

Jetzt liege ich hier und philosophiere schon über das Wort Besuch. Ich ziehe mir meine Decke bis zur Nase und sehe aus dem Fenster in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Ob es wohl so dunkel ist wenn man stirbt?

Schon komisch, die Menschen versuchen auf jede Frage eine Antwort zu finden, selbst wenn sie bis zum Mond und weiter fliegen müssen, aber vor dem Tod haben alle Angst. Ihn will keiner kennen lernen.

Ob ich Angst davor habe?

Mhmm.... nein....nein ich glaube nicht. Solange ich dann keine Schmerzen mehr habe, glaube ich, ist es nicht schlimm. Auf dieser Welt hält mich sowieso nichts mehr.... aber das soll nicht heißen das ich aufgebe, nein! Ich mag das Leben, nur anders als andere Menschen vielleicht. Ich bin schon glücklich wenn ich ab und zu in den Garten kann, dort im Gras sitze und ein Buch lese oder einfach nur den Himmel und die Vögel betrachte. Manchmal glaube ich, die Menschen haben vergessen wie schön die Natur, ja die gesamte Welt, in der wir leben.

Immer nur zerstören wir sie... nein, ich will jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, auch nicht über den Tod, nein! An etwas anderen, fröhliches vielleicht....

Ich angle mit meiner rechten Hand den MP3-Player aus dem Nachtkästchen und stecke mir die Kopfhörer in die Ohren.

Dann mache ich mich ganz klein, ziehe die Beine an und lege die Arme um sie so das ich ganz klein und eingerollt in meinem Bett liege während aus dem kleinen technischen Wunderwerk „My Confession" von Josh Groban kommt. Nach dem Lied lausche ich dem Gesang von Kate Winslet „What If" ... eigentlich wollte ich ja keine traurige Musik hören aber diese beiden Stücke mag ich zur Zeit am liebsten. Besonders letzteres irgendwie....

Meistens wenn ich so zusammengerollt daliege, spüre ich die Schmerzen nicht so und schlafe vielleicht sogar wieder ein, doch dieses Glück habe ich diesmal leider nicht. Um kurz vor dreiviertel Sechs läute ich der Schwester, doch bevor sie kommt wische ich mir noch die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

**2. Chapter**

Schwester Laura kommt mit einem kleinen Tablett in mein Zimmer, sie weiß was mir fehlt und muss deshalb nicht nachfragen, vor allem nicht als sie mir in die Augen sieht. Schwester Laura ist mir immer etwas unheimlich. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich kann ihr nichts vormachen, dass ihr Blick bis tief in meine Seele reicht und sie mich ganz genau zu kennen scheint. Manchmal ist das ganz hilfreich aber es gibt auch Tage, da ist es mir sehr unangenehm und ich meide jeglichen Augenkontakt mit ihr.

Sie desinfiziert eine kleine Stelle an meinem Arm und spritzt mir das Schmerzmittel das mich gleichzeitig auch müde macht. Schon nach ein paar Sekunden bin ich eingeschlafen. Als ich langsam aus meinem Schlaf erwache, bemerke ich durch die leichte Wärme auf meinem Gesicht, dass die Sonne durchs Fenster hereinscheint. Ich genieße das Gefühl noch einen Moment länger ehe ich meine Augen langsam öffne um sie an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Ich streiche mir eine Strähne meines roten Haares aus dem Gesicht und bemerke das ein Spatz an meinem Fensterbrett sitzt. Lächelnd begrüße ich ihn und den neuen Morgen.

„Na wie ich sehe bist du ja wach?" ich drehe meinen Kopf in die Richtung aus der die fröhliche Stimme kam, zur Tür, und erblicke Mina mit einem Tablett in der Hand und Doktor Shigawa, der mich wie immer mit einem breiten Lächeln begrüßt.

Insgeheim habe ich ihm den Spitznamen Maikäfer gegeben, erstens weil er im Mai Geburtstag hat, zweitens weil er meist etwas rot im Gesicht ist und drittens, tja, eben weil er immer ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hat.

Doktor Shigawa überprüft meine Vitalzeichen, misst Zucker und fragt mich wie es mir geht. „Gut.", Antworte ich ihm.

Die Schwester hat ihm sicher schon erzählt das ich heute Nacht Schmerzen hatte, also erwähne ich es nicht. Er schüttelt grinsend den Kopf, das Zeichen, dass er es weiß und mich gut genug kennt um zu wissen das ich es nicht extra erzähle.

Habe ich eigentlich erwähnt das ich seit drei Wochen wieder fröhlicher bin?

Ja, wirklich! Das Jugendfürsorgeamt hat ein ganz nettes Paar ausgemacht das mich zu sich nehmen will! Stellt euch das mal vor!

In Gedanken an die beiden muss ich lächeln. Sie, Jasmin, ist eine total lustige, nette Frau, die Ärztin ist und Ralf ist der totale Computerfreak aber auch super nett. Die beiden zanken sich manchmal wie kleine Kinder und ich muss dann immer lachen, etwas von dem ich noch vor zwei Wochen dachte, ich hätte es verlernt.

Ja, das dachte ich wirklich . So in meine Gedanken versunken hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt, dass Doktor Shigawa und Schwester Mina schon wieder gegangen sind. Das Tablett mit dem Frühstück hat sie mir auf den kleinen Tisch vom Nachtkästchen gestellt, den man ausklappen kann und neugierig schaue ich nach was es heute gibt.

Eine Semmel und dazu wahlweise Marmelade oder Wurst oder einen Griesbrei. Ich entscheide mich für letzteres, noch zu schlapp um die Semmel zu kauen. Meine Mutter hat immer gesagt Milch ist gesund, doch früher habe ich sie überhaupt nicht gemocht.... eigentlich mag ich sie noch immer nicht, nur so in „versteckter" Form. Meine Mum.....ja....Gott jetzt bilden sich schon wieder Tränen in meinen Augen obwohl ich das gar nicht will! Aber ich kann nicht anderes, immer wenn ich an meine Eltern denke muss ich weinen. An meinen Papa der so lieb war und jeden Sonntag mit mir in den Park ging. An meine Mama die jeden Mittwoch mit mir Kuchen gebacken hat und die mich immer tröstete wenn etwas passiert war. Gott ich bin so alleine ohne euch!! Kommt doch endlich zurück!!! Ich schreie mir in Gedanken die Seele aus dem Leib.

Richtig schreien kann ich nicht. Dafür ist der Klos in meinem Hals zu groß und ich bekomme kein Wort mehr heraus.

Manchmal weine ich so lange, dass meine Wangen feuerrot werden von den salzigen Tränen und sie hinterher furchtbar schmerzen, doch nach dem Tod von meinen Eltern und jetzt, ist es manchmal der einzige Schmerz, der mich am Leben hält. In ihrem Testament haben sie nämlich geschrieben, dass ich immer für sie leben soll. Ich war ihr Stern, haben sie immer gesagt:. Ihr Polarstern.

Am Tag nach dem schrecklichen Ereignis wollten wir eigentlich in den Urlaub fahren – in die Arktis. Es hatte wohl nicht sollen sein.

Meine Eltern waren beide Biochemiker und Wissenschaftler. Ich weiß nicht wie es passiert ist, doch sie sind durch ein neuartiges Gift umgekommen, als sie es erforschen wollten um andere Menschen zu retten.

Man hat mir gesagt das sie bestimmt nicht leiden mussten, doch ich weiß es besser. Ich habe einen Blick auf ihre... ihre Leichen ... werfen können. Der Polizist der mich eigentlich weg bringen sollte hatte einen Moment nicht aufgepasst. Lilly und Stefan hatten sich im Todeskampf total verkrampft und ihre Münder waren zum Schreien weit geöffnet. Damals habe ich mir so gewünscht sie mögen noch einmal schreien.

Als dann die Beerdigung war stand ich einfach nur so da. Ich konnte nicht reden, es erschien mir wie ein böser Traum, doch ich wachte leider nicht auf. Was auf ihrem wunderschönen Onyxgrabstein stand, weiß ich auswendig:

_Lilly und Stefan Coul_

_Mögen ihre Seelen bei den Engeln aufgenommen werden_

_Und das Paradies ihnen die Pforten öffnen_

_Denn sie waren die Heiler für viele Kranke und die Hoffnung für viele Unheilbare._

Ja....genau das steht auf dem Grabstein im Waldfriedhof. Ich habe gelernt mit ihrem Tod umzugehen. Weine nicht mehr jede Nacht. Vielleicht, weil ich weiß das ich selbst von ihnen nicht mehr all zu weit entfernt bin... Das Schüsselchen mit meinem Griesbrei ist fast leer als ich es auf das Tablett zurückstelle und einen Schluck vom Orangensaft nehme. Meine Wangen schmerzen wieder wie früher...

**3. Chapter**

Vormittags passiert nie etwas aufregendes, erst Nachmittag kommt leben in die Station. Habe ich schon erzählt das diese Station eine besondere ist? Es ist eine Station für Querschnittsgelähmte. Und ich gehöre dazu. Fünf Tage nach dem Tod meiner Eltern rammte die Bahn, mit der ich zur Schule fuhr einen anderen Zug.

Wie man später feststellte hatten beide Züge falsche Informationen erhalten und eine Ampel, die dem andern Zug bedeutet hatte stehen zu bleiben, war ausgefallen. Ich hörte damals nur einen riesigen Knall und spürte dann wie ich aus meinem Sitz geschleudert und gegen etwas hartes geprallt bin. Ab da war es dunkel.

Ich wachte hier im Krankenhaus zwei Wochen später auf der Intensivstation auf. Seitdem bin ich hier. Vier Jahre lang gehört dieses Zimmer nun schon mir, da es mir mein gesundheitlicher Zustand nicht erlaubt in ein Waisenhaus zu gehen und irgendwie bin ich froh darüber.

Ab und zu muss ich an ein Beatmungsgerät, da meine Lungen einfach aufhören zu arbeiten und ich sonst keine Luft mehr bekomme und meine Nieren sind auch nicht mehr die Besten. Außerdem habe ich chronischen Bluthochdruck, der ein Herzinfarktrisiko erhöht und darf mich deshalb nicht aufregen oder groß anstrengen.

Schon komisch. Früher konnte ich fast nie still sitzen, war immer in Bewegung und heute macht es mir nichts mehr aus. Es ist nun einmal mein Schicksal, das habe ich begriffen.

Als ich Jasmin und Ralf das erste mal sah und sie mir verkündeten das, wenn ich will, ich bei ihnen leben könnte, habe ich gedacht das ist ein Traum. Ich meine, wer will schon so ein Mädchen wie mich?? Ich kann kaum etwas machen und Jasmin und Ralf waren erst Mitte Dreißig wie ich sie einschätzte.

Was wollten sie von so einer wie mir? Doch je mehr sie von sich erzählten um so mehr mochte ich sie und schließlich beschloss ich, ihnen auch etwas von mir zu erzählen.

Ich fand heraus das die beiden mich im Jugendfürsorgeamt auf einem Foto gesehen hatten und sie sich sofort für mich entschieden hatten, auch als man ihnen sagte wie es um mich bestellt sei.

Die beiden wurden für mich so etwas wie ältere Geschwister und sie kamen jetzt seit einundzwanzig Tagen mindestens vier mal in der Woche vorbei.

Doch diesmal, heute, werden sie mich nicht besuchen können. Es war sechzehn Uhr, als man ihnen sagte, dass sie mich heute nicht mehr besuchten konnten. Dass man mich nie mehr besuchen kommen würde.

Meine Lungen kollabierten und mein Herz hörte ganz einfach auf zu schlagen. Als Jasmin das hörte vielen ihr die genehmigten Adoptivpapiere aus der Hand und weinend fiel sie in Ralfs Arme. Heute wäre der Tag gewesen, an dem ich eine neue Familie bekommen hätte. An dem ich wieder geliebt worden wäre.

Habe ich euch eigentlich meinen größten Wunsch verraten? Mein Herzenswunsch ist es zu fliegen, frei zu sein und überall dorthin gehen zu können, wo ich will.

Mama, Papa natürlich will ich auch bei euch sein.

Mein Name ist Lindsay Coul und ich starb im Alter von 8 Jahren.


End file.
